michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Seymour Simmons
|image = Simmons.jpg |actor = John Turturro |first = Transformers (film) |appear = Transformers (film) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers: Dark of the Moon |last = Transformers: Dark of the Moon |species = Human |affiliate = Sector Seven |status = Alive}} Agent Seymour Simmons was the chief agent of Sector Seven's Field Agents. He might come off as a jerk sometimes, but he's a patriot who takes this work very personally. Biography It was hinted that Simmons and Charlotte Mearing once had an affair one night in Quantico. Agent Simmons went to the Witwicky residence when Sector Seven suspected that Sam Witwicky had made contact with an N.B.E. they were tracking. Taking Sam and Mikaela Banes into custody, he got into the bad cop role, threatening Sam with life imprisonment, threatening Mikaela's father's parole, and revealing Mikaela's own criminal record. 's face]] This strategy nearly succeeded... until an angered Optimus Prime rescued Sam and Mikaela by jumping right in front of the SUV, lifting it off the ground, and tearing the roof off. Although Simmons tried to call for calm, the Autobots easily disarmed the agents. To Simmons's credit, he himself remained calm, while his fellow agent was visibly terrified by the Autobots. Prime attempted to interrogate Simmons, who revealed that the only communication he was authorized to have with the N.B.E.s was to tell them he wasn't authorized to communicate with them. He also refused to answer any questions from Sam and Mikaela about Sector Seven or how they knew of the Autobots. Annoyed by his attitude, Bumblebee released lubricant on him, before Mikaela had Simmons strip down to his Hawaiian underwear as punishment for threatening her father. Simmons had little to worry about when he was handcuffed to a pole, as a fellow agent had already alerted their confederates. Most of the Autobots managed to elude Sector Seven, but Bumblebee was captured when he saved Sam and Mikaela from a fall. After arriving at Hoover Dam, Agent Simmons, in a new, clean and more authoritative uniform, trying to play the awkward role of good cop, told Sam and Mikaela that they may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Taking them to see the Megatron, Simmons was told of the Decepticon leader's plans by Sam. Taking the guests to see the AllSpark, Simmons and Banachek then took their guests to see a demonstration of the Cube's power. Sergeant Epps noticed some claw marks on the walls of the containment room, jokingly woundering if Freddy Krueger had been here. Glen Whitmann responded that the three claw marks indicated that it was Wolverine, chuckling. Simmons replied that that his comment was very funny, without any humor at all. Glen then donated his Nokia cellphone, and Simmons commented on how the Japanese's knowledge of the Samurai earned respect (Nokia is actually based in Finland). Funneling the AllSpark radiation into the containment box, the cellphone came to life, but nearly broke the box, forcing Simmons to sadistically unleash a massive electrical surge to kill the creature. However, just then, Starscream attacked the Dam, cutting power to the N.B.E. One hangar. Sam urged Simmons to release Bumblebee, saying he would help, but Simmons stubbornly refused. Captain Lennox decided to apply some armed persuasion, which Simmons still refused to heed, leading to a standoff between the rangers and Sector Seven agents. Finally, Lennox and his men won when John Keller advised Simmons to comply. After Bumblebee reformatted the Cube, Simmons, Secretary Keller, Maggie Madsen, and Glen Whitmann went to the Dam's archives, where they tried to send an S.O.S to the Air Force via an old radio. Unfortunately, while the radio itself was working, the microphones were missing. Glen managed to hotwire a computer to send a signal via Morse code, while Simmons and Keller provided cover fire when Frenzy began attacking. Fortunately, Frenzy accidentally sliced his own head off when one of his razor discs backfired. Following the subsequent Battle of Mission City, Simmons was fired when Sector Seven was shut down, but not before taking many things for himself, including files on the Seekers and Frenzy's head. He began working in his mother's butchery in New York, and set up a website, GiantEffingRobots.com, under the alias Robo-Warrior, where he developed a rivalry with The Real Effing Deal. One day, after New York was attacked by Decepticon protoforms and The Fallen broadcast a threat to humanity, The Real Effing Deal's webmaster, Leo Spitz, walked into his deli. Leo tried to be civil about their rivalry, as he recognized he needed Robo-warrior's aid, but Simmons initially feigned ignorance of his site and then began criticizing Leo's work. Then, when Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes walked through his door, visibly shocked at whom they were dealing with, Simmons ordered the store closed, then vented further, admonishing Sam over how Megatron was still alive and blaming them for the termination of Sector Seven. Once Simmons heard how Sam needed his help, he was prepared to let Sam rot, until Sam mentioned that Scalpel had projected alien symbols from his brain. Realizing what that meant, he opened a hidden stairway in the cold storage room that led to a room filled with the files that he had taken for himself from Sector Seven. Simmons revealed the Cyberglyphics Sam was hallucinating about could be found all over the globe, a clear sign the Transformers had visited the planet long before the AllSpark and Megatron. Simmons explained he had been keen to investigate evidence of other Transformers lying inert on Earth, but Sector Seven had denied him permission, deeming it an'obsession. Mikaela brought Wheelie into the room, and he identified several of the machines in Simmons's photographs as Seekers, who had come to Earth ages ago searching for something. Journeying to the nearest known Seeker at the Smithsonian, Simmons hatched a plan to get past security after hours that essentially involved him tasing the guards: Simmons was successful in taking down the guard to whom he'd assigned himself, but Leo accidentally tased himself too. Simmons had to drag him to where Sam, Mikaela and Wheelie had detected energon radiation, and they found their Seeker was an SR-71 Blackbird. Sam's AllSpark fragment reactivated the jet, who was actually the former Decepticon Jetfire. The grouchy Seeker used a space bridge to transport them to Egypt, where he told them the story of the The Fallen, the star harvester, and the Matrix of Leadership needed to power it, which was hidden in the Tomb of the Primes. Jetfire explained the clue they had: "When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, Three Kings will reveal the Doorway". The four humans plus Wheelie, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap went searching for the Matrix to resurrect Optimus Prime, the only one who could defeat The Fallen. Simmons used his intelligence skills to evade detection, as The Fallen's demand for Sam's capture made Sam a wanted man. His history contact in the CIA informed that the Israelites used to call the Gulf of Aqaba "the Dagger's tip," indicating that it was their next destination. He contacted NEST, telling them to bring Optimus's body to Egypt. He then got Sam across the Jordanian border, mainly because the border guard liked New York and was amiable enough to let his "family" pass. Sam worked out the only clue to the tomb and uncovered the Matrix in Petra. As Leo complained of the lack of answers, Simmons angrily informed him that real life was heart break. This in turn caused an argument between the Twins, which turned physical, damaging the ancient ruins they were in. However, the fight revealed the Tomb of the Primes behind the wall they cracked, with the Matrix... which crumbled to dust, after Sam tried to gain possession of it. Simmons looked on the bright side: without the Matrix, the Decepticons couldn't activate the machine. As Bumblebee drove them back to Egypt, they were attacked by Starscream. Sam ran off to revive Optimus, who was being protected by NEST in ruins near the pyramids, while Simmons drew Starscream's fire and drove in Skids to a quarry. Simmons relished his supporting role, proclaiming he was "One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves," despite the fact that Leo was right next to him, and he was driving Skids. Simmons and Leo were driven by Skids and Mudflap into a quarry near the pyramids, where they witnessed the Constructicons combine into Devastator. Simmons avoided being sucked into the giant's mouth by running for his legs. As Devastator clambered up the Great Pyramid of Giza, Simmons realized the pyramid was built around the machine Jetfire had told them about. He retrieved a radio from a Jordanian helicopter that Megatron had downed, which he used to contact the United States Navy. Simmons followed Devastator up the pyramid - despite Leo's protests - with the radio in hand, wheedling his way around Captain Wilder's tedious demand as to how he knew of their top secret rail gun that were based on studies of the US military. He then began climbing the pyramind close behind Devastator. After the Navy successfully fired on the behemoth, Simmons gained military backup for NEST, whose phone signals had been jammed by Soundwave. Later, after Optimus was resurrected and The Fallen defeated, Simmons was congratulated by Lennox for his aid in bringing down the Decepticons. In the three years since Operation: Firestorm, and with the presence of the Transformers revealed to the public, Simmons had written a book - "Code-Name Hero: How Seymour Simmons & the Aliens Saved the World" which was a success. Simmons raised enough cash to live in luxury with Dutch as his personal assistant. ]]Simmons had clearly retained his newfound warmth towards the Autobots by this time, as he publicly defended the controversial allies of the United States when interviewed by Bill O'Reilly. Dutch had just removed O'Reilly's camera crew, when Simmons was called by Sam Witwicky (who had dubbed Simmons the expert). Sam asked for his assistance in uncovering the secrets of the newest Autobot-Decepticon conflict, and after some careful consideration (and fear of relapse from his "addiction" to Transformers), agreed. Simmons worked with Sam, Dutch, Brains, Wheelie, and the Bumblebee. Together they deduced that the Decepticons had been killing humans who had been working with them for decades, and Brains and Dutch found two Russian cosmonauts in hiding. Before they could set off, Sam got into an argument with his new girlfriend Carly Spencer. Simmons comforted the young "warrior", and pondered aloud how she afforded her new car. The group, now accompanied by Dino and Sideswipe, tracked down the Russians to a seedy bar. Simmons' attempt to get in by speaking Russian was flatly turned down (as he said goodbye in Russian), but paying the bouncer got them in. Negotiations eventually broke down between the group and the Russians, culminating in the group being held at gunpoint. Dutch snapped, much to Simmons' panic, but luckily he could calm his relapsing assistant down. Now with peace restored, the Russians explained that the last planned Moon mission was cancelled, and they had taken pictures of hundreds of strange rocks being dragged out across the Moon's surface. Sam was able to figure out that the Decepticons were truly after Sentinel Prime, and they quickly took off. However, on the highway, three black Suburbans began pursuing them. Simmons stood up through the sun roof of his car to get a closer look, but one of the Suburbans transformed and threw him out of his car, leaving him lying injured on the highway. Simmons was eventually found and treated, now wheelchair bound, and was disgusted to realize that the United Nations were exiling the Autobots from Earth. However, he was quite interested that his old "pal" Charlotte Mearing was in a lofty position of authority, and exchanged icy cold banter with his former mistress. Simmons watched Optimus Prime and Bumblebee bid farewell to Sam, and afterwards again voiced his disapproval of the exile of their only hope. Simmons sadly watched the Autobots depart Earth, but when it was destroyed by Starscream, Simmons was left distraught. Sam later came for his aid again, asking him to track the leader of the Decepticon-allied humans. Dutch determined that he was in Chicago, and Sam and Robert Epps set off to rescue the former's girlfriend. As the conflict escalated in a massive battle in Chicago, Simmons aided from behind the scenes (mostly by yelling at the military personnel, and watching Dutch do all the work). The battle worsened when Cybertron began to appear in the atmosphere, but when the planet disappeared, it meant victory at least. In celebration, Simmons took the moment to kiss Mearing, professing his love for her, but in response, she had him arrested. Simmons happily complied, saying it was worth it. Trivia *According to the director's commentary on the Transformers DVD, Turturro based his performance as Simmons on Michael Bay. *In Transformers, Simmons can be seen wearing a cross necklace when Mikaela orders him to undress, implying that he is Catholic like his actor, Turturro. Yet the Revenge of the Fallen novelization suggests that he's Jewish (but with at least one Arab ancestor). The movie itself isn't explicit; it should be noted, however, that pigs can be seen in the meat locker of his mother's deli. Adding further to the confusion, the prequel novel The Veiled Threat]' states his mother's first name is Tova, a traditional Jewish name. **However, it's always possible that Simmons' father is Christian. :''This article uses material from the Transformers Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Sector Seven Category:The Last Knight Humans Category:Members of the Order of the Witwiccans